


The Night Shift

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), CampusSecurity!Keith, College AU, Deskattendant!Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Laith, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance gets grumpy with lack of sleep, Leith - Freeform, M/M, Student!Keith, Student!Lance, keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: After some late night craziness, Lance and Keith get locked in a room and need to wait for rescue!





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This a test chapter for this fic I'm working on. Lemme know If you like it. If you do leave a comment telling me what you think and how you might want to see it progress!   
> I love you all! <3 <3 <3 <3

Lance blinked slowly, his eyelids sticking together when he closed them. God he was so  exhausted. He looked at the clock for the 5th time in 30 seconds, it was still 2:58am.

“AUUGH” He groaned and let his head smack into the desk. His shift was just about over, and he was ready to drop. It was only a 5 hour shift but damn, he was ready to catch some z’s. He looked at the clock again, 2:58am.

DAMNIT. 

Lance loved his job as a front desk worker at his university because basically all he did was answer questions and watch Netflix/Youtube. But it was half way through the semester and he was running out of things to watch, and now that he had the night shift he rarely had people coming up to him for questions. He slowly started packing his things, looking around to find things that he could do until his shift was over. Lance hated having minutes left at the desk because it wasn’t enough time to start a whole new project or watch a whole episode but it was long enough where he got too bored not doing anything, which makes time practically stop. So he tried to keep himself busy with small things that needed to be done. 

He picked up all of the loose pens and put them back in their container, then looked at the clock, 2:59am.

He straightened the tape dispenser and the stapler, 2:59am.

He picked up a popcorn kernal off the ground and threw it away, 2:59am.

Lance shut his eyes and exhaled angrily, getting a little testy from his lack of sleep and annoyance of time definitely slowing down of purpose when he wanted to LEAVE. He could feel his eyebags growing and his patience dwindling. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and looked at the clock, 3:01am.

GODDAMNIT. 

Lance grabbed his bag, shut and locked the door and walked outside in a huff.

“Suuuurreee when I’m waiting to get the hell outta there time slows down but when I turn around for literally seconds two minutes go by?! What the fuck universe?!?” Lance yelled when he got outside walking to his car. 

“That bad, eh?” an amused voice spoke from behind him.

“What the fuc-” Lance turned around quickly and stopped himself before finishing his sentence, he was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed to cuss out the campus security . 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You work at the Info desk right?” the black haired security guard asked.

Lance nodded, a little pissed that this guy was teasing him so late after he was already tired and pissy. 

“Alright, well drive safe have a good night.” 

Lance trudged over to his car and unlocked the door. He threw his bag on the passenger seat and turned the engine on, but when he touched the wheel it was damp with dew. 

Lance looked up with a groan, he’d left his sun roof open all night. Smart.

He cussed out the universe again, this time in his head, and rolled the rest of the windows down. The cool night air felt really good on his tired face. He started backing out of his parking spot when he heard a rustle in his backseat. He looked back to see some of his old assignments blowing around in the breeze, so he rolled up the back windows so they wouldn’t fly around. He continued to pull out of his parking spot and then something heavy jumped on his shoulder from the backseat.

“HOLY FUCK AAAUUUGH!” Lance screamed at the top of his lungs, slammed the car into park and bolted out of his car. 

“OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK.” Lance panicked running away from his car as fast as he could, the guard from earlier running toward him.

“Sir what is wrong?!” the guard yelled at Lance but Lance couldn't hear him over his own panicking voice. Lance turned to look back at his car waiting to see Chuckie or the girl from the Ring crawl out of the back seat toward him. Then,

_ SMACK! _

Lance ran right into the cop. The guard of course saw that Lance wasn’t paying attention and tried to grab hold of him so he would stop running but misjudged how fast he was going. 

“Hey hey dude, what happened?” The guard shook Lance a little so he would focus on his voice. Lance looked at the cop’s intense grey/violet eyes and whispered, “There is someone in my backseat.”

The guard looked at the car and took a deep breath, Lance looked at him and wondered if he was breathing like that because he was scared. The guard never took his eyes off the car and kept breathing for at least two minutes. 

“Better?” the guard asked, still not taking his eyes off the car. Lance was confused by what he meant, neither of them had done anything. That is until Lance realized that he had stopped panicking and was breathing regularly again. Damn that guy was good. Lance nodded.

“Alright. Stay here. Stay calm. I’ll be right back.” the security guard walked toward the car and muttered something into his shoulder radio. The radio produced lots of static and an almost incomprehensible response was heard. But apparently it was enough to satisfy him because he continued his march to the abandoned vehicle. 

“University security . Step out of the car.” He said loudly, one hand on his taser but made no move to draw it.

Just then they both saw movement in the car, Lance saw it only from a distance and took a few steps backwards. 

Then the guard burst out laughing.  _ The fuck? _

The guard opened the backseat door of the car and a small brown squirrel sprang out and darted past where Lance was standing up a tree. 

The guard couldn’t even control his own laughter as he walked back to Lance and patted him on the shoulder. 

Lance made a mocking face and stuck out his tongue, the guard laughed at that too. 

 

* * *

 

 

Four or five days later Lance was working the night shift again. This time, however, he made sure to shut all the windows and locked his car three times one the way in, and once on his lunch break just to be safe. 

It was about two hours into his shift when someone came to his window and rang the little silver bell for service. Lance had been organizing room keys in the back and was happy for the break. 

“Hey what can I help you with?” He said to the student, who he thought looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Hi, yeah I locked myself out of my dorm room. Can I rent the spare key?” 

That's when it hit him, “Hey! You are that security guard who made fun of me for being scared of a maniac squirrel in my car! I didn’t know you were a student.”

The black haired man laughed and nodded, “Oh man, that was you? I’ve gotta say, that whole squirrel business really made my night. My name is Keith, nice to meet you.”

Lance held out a begrudging hand, “Lance.”

“I know.” he replied, tapping his own chest. Lance looked down and remembered he was wearing his name tag. Awesome. 

“Any who. Can I get those keys from ya?” 

“Yeah sure no problem, what's your room number.” Lance said as he walked into the back and unlocked the key room. The key room was special because it held keys for every room on campus, every lecture hall, every dorm room, hell every supply closet, so it had its own special key that was handed from person to person who worked at the desk. 

“G437.” the deep voice called back to him. 

Lance propped the door open and looked at the wall that held the G-keys. 

“435..436...43-” he mumbled to himself, tracing his finger along the tags. When he got to where 437 should have been he found it’s hook empty.

Lance walked back to the window and said, “They aren’t there.  I guess you’ll have to wait until morning when the janitor comes in.”

“Shit man. Can you look again. I really need to go to bed. I have an 8am test tomorrow.”

Lance sighed and looked again, and came back with the same answer. 

“Can I look? Just to double check? Make sure you aren’t missing it.” this Keith guy had some gall and Lance was too fed up with him to argue even if it was hella against policy. 

“Fine.” Lance opened the door to the office and Keith walked back. That’s when Lance realized that this Keith guy was actually a little shorter then he was. Only by maybe an inch, tops, but he was still shorter. 

Lance walked into the key room and Keith followed him. Lance turned around and time seemed to slow down. He watched as Keith’s foot accidentally kicked out the door stop, and the door shut heavily behind him. 

“NO! FUCK! DAMNIT!” Lance shouted trying the doorknob to see if God was real and took pity on him. It didn’t budge. Lance reached into his jeans for his phone. Fuck. It was sitting on the counter where he left it to go get this bastard’s room keys. 

“Whoa. Whats wrong?” Keith asked.

Lance fumed, “This key.” Lance held up the Key room key on it’s red lanyard, “Is the only key we have to unlock this door. The door that only unlocks from the OUTSIDE. So not only are we fucked, but we are super mega fucked because when someone DOES show up they will have to call a locksmith and WHO KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL TAKE.” 

Keith shrugged, “Man that's pretty stupid that you only have the one key for the door.”

Lance almost exploded on him, but he ended up taking a few deep breaths and replying between clenched teeth, “Yeah. No. Shit.”

“Oh well. It sounds like we are pretty well stuck here. Whaddya wanna talk about?” 

Lance almost smacked him upside the head.

 


End file.
